


The Pink Tessaiga

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Inuyasha unlocks a new power in his sword after slaying a certain demon. He feels it's the perfect time to tame a cocky wolf. Tier 3 Commission
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Kudos: 82





	The Pink Tessaiga

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

The Pink Tessaiga

Inuyasha unlocks a new power in his sword after slaying a certain demon. He feels it's the perfect time to tame a cocky wolf. Tier 3 Commission

-x-

Inuyasha and his pack were chilling at Kaede's village save for Kagome and Sango + Kilala were back at the demon slayer village, partly to restore it partly to help Kagome train a bit.

So it was just the boys, which was just fine for a certain demon. Miroku was the first to get hit by a weird pink energy. “Ahhhhh!” he screamed.

Inuyasha came running and gasped at what he saw. Miroku is on his knees, buck naked, playing with his cock with his free hand and fingering himself with the cursed hand. His cock was weeping pre like mad. “Miroku what are you doing?”

“Oh he can't hear you.” Inuyasha tensed. He turned and saw a demon with black wings, a skimpy outfit, and a reverse heart tail. “He's under my little spell. I'm Zaza the Incubus, just you wait you'll be under my spell to.”

“Like hell!” he drew his tessaiga. “I'll cut you to pieces.”

“Oh my, you sure swing a big sword, are you compensating for something?” the incubus chuckled. Inuyasha turned beat red.

“Hey shut up, damn you piss me off!” the incubus chuckled.

“All demons no matter how powerful fall to their knees before me. You shall to.” He began to glow pink.

“I don't think so!” he went to slash him, only to be met with a barrier.

“Silly, while that little monk is satisfying his lust my barrier is unbreakable.” Inuyasha smirked, his sword turning red. Tessaiga ripped through his barrier and cut through the incubus. “Impossible!”

The incubus' blood was absorbed by tessaiga. The blade turned pink, and Inuyasha felt knowledge flow into his mind. It was like his sword was speaking to him. Inuyasha felt his penis swell.

“Down boy, don't worry with this power we'll get you some fun.” he rubbed his bulge, and his penis pulsed in delight.

“Wahhh!” Miroku cried and ran off, covering his crotch and covered in cum.

“Ran off with his tail between his legs.” speaking of, Inuyasha caught the scent of wolf on the winds. “Perfect timing.”

A twister ripped through the area and bam Kouga of the wolf demon tribe was before him. “Hey mutt face, where is Kagome, here alpha is here for her.” Inuyasha twitched in annoyance.

He felt a pulse from the pink tessaiga. 'Yeah I know, we can do this.' he smirked. “Sorry wolf boy she ain't here but how about you and me have a duel.”

“A duel with you?” he laughed. “I could crush you easily mutt, why humiliate yourself?” His confidence was showing.

“If I recall you ran away the last time we fought, maybe your only strength is running away?” he taunted.

“Grrr What?!” his tail bristled in rage. “Fine a duel then, it's about time I put you in your place.”

'The one who's gonna be put in your place is you wolf.' Tessaiga pulsed in agreement. The two took their stance, ready to face off.

'Heh, I'll finish this with one blow.' Kouga smirked. His mind playing how how this was gonna end. With a hard punch to Inuyasha's gut, bringing the dog demon to his knees.

Kouga's mental theater

Inuyasha on the ground. “Heh since your down there puppy, why don't you show your alpha some respect.” Kouga offered his foot. Inuyasha winced but began to obey. Licking Kouga's sweaty feet.

The more he did it, the more he got into it. “That's it mutt show your master your devotion.” he wiggled his toes against the dog demon's tongue. “Toss the clothes you won't be needing them anymore.”

Inuyasha stripped off his clothing revealing (In Kouga's mind) a very tiny dick. “Heh not much is there, don't worry I'll find a place for a mutt like you.” he slapped Inuyasha's ass.

The hanyo stuck up his hips. “Please use me Kouga-sama.” Kouga reveals his huge tool.

“Well if you insist.” He hot dogs Inuyasha's ass, coating his length and Inuyasha's hole with pre. He stuffs Inuyasha's ass, and the dog demon cums, blowing his pathetic load all over the ground.

Kouga pounds Inuyasha, and fucks him stupid. His eyes rolled up, and tongue hung out of his mouth. “So good, I'm no man I'm a bitch for you Kouga-sama!” a never ending stream of cum erupting from his tiny manhood.

“That's right you are,” Kouga seals Inuyasha's fate, by cumming inside him. “No worries mutt, I'll keep you sated!”

In his head he would have Tessaiga, using Inuyasha as a foot rest. “I'll be going hunting boys, you can use the mutt. I expect a full wet hole to fuck when I get back.”

“Thanks boss!”

“Sure thing boss!” the wolf demons pounced on Inuyasha. Using every inch of him to relieve themselves. He knew he'd find the half breed pumped full of wolf demon cum as he should be.

End Kouga's Fantasy

Kouga grinned. 'Oh yeah, dog breath is going down!' he cracked his knuckles, while his dick made a tent in his furs.

'Looks like someone's happy, well let's see how this goes down.' He gripped his sword.

The wolf demon charged, and he tried to punch Inuyasha only to be met with a barrier. “What?!” the barrier repelled him.

Inuyasha took his chance and slashed Kouga. To the demon's shock it passed right through him, and yet Inuyasha was smirking triumphantly.

“Heh looks like your sword is a piece of junk I didn't feel a thing.” he says.

“Kouga shut your mouth.” Kouga obeys.

'What the heck?'

“Listen to me wolf demon, you will forget about Kagome. You will forget about all women.” he says.

'Forget about Kagome no way, she's my woman...wait who's my woman...what was I thinking about…' he was finding it harder and harder to think. 'What has he done to me?'

“Heh,” Inuyasha undid his pants and freed his monster of a cock. He may be a dog demon, but his father's genes were powerful.

“Oh...my...kami...” his cheeks burned in a blush, his penis was so hard it lifted his fur pelt.

“See something you like?” he stroked his cock.

“N...no...” he tried to say, but his tail was wagging.

“Don't lie!” he growls.

“Yes!” Kouga moans. 'Damn it.'

“Good boy,” he lazily stroked his cock, letting the musk wash over Kouga. His powerful sense of smell being used against him. Each whiff sent jolts of pleasure rushing straight to his cock. His cheeks burned in a blush and he had a little trickle of drool running down his chin. “Now strip.”

'No way!' he thought, but his mouth said. “Yes sir!” his body moved and began to shed his armor and pelts. Sexy tan skin was revealed, his hard muscles standing out in the light of day. Everything was discarded, and placed in a pile.

After stripping he returned to his knees, cock throbbing and weeping in the air. Kouga was thick, thicker than Inuyasha was, but the half demon's cock beat him at 13 inches of length while Kouga stood at 10 inches. Inuyasha walked towards him, pumping his cock as he went. Just when he thought he was going to get to bury his face in Inuyasha's crotch.

A foot to the face. Kouga's eyes rolled up at the musk of the other male's bare feet. “I got a peek into your pervy mind wolf boy when I cut you. I saw what you were gonna do to me.” Kouga physically gulped. A part of him was afraid another part was turned on by the smell of Inuyasha's foot and begin sniffing him. “I would have you show your devotion to your new master by licking my sweaty feet but...kicking your ass I barely broke a sweat!” he chuckled.

Inuyasha pulled off his robes and removed his fundoshi. He stood in all his naked glory. “No worries Kouga-chan, I'll put you to good use.” he turned around and showed his ass. “Kiss my ass Kouga, taste what you will never have!”

Kouga obeyed so happily. He spread Inuyasha's cheeks, exposing his pink hole, leaning forward he licked his pucker. “Yeah kiss my ass wolf!”

The hanyo shivered as his new pet made out with his hole. He sat on the wolf demon's face, the raven haired demon thrusting his tongue deep in his ass. “This is a better use of that mouth of yours.” he panted, letting his pre drip all over Kouga's muscled form.

As the rim job carried on, and Inuyasha used Kouga as a chair, he brought his feet into the wolf demon's crotch. He stroked the thick flesh, feeling it pulse between his soles. “Yeah you like that you horny wolf.”

His pre overflowed and covered his length and Inuyasha's soles. Inuyasha smirked, as Kouga moaned into his ass, his climax hitting and his seed erupting all over.

“Cumming from just my feet, what a slutty wolf you are.” he raised a bit off Kouga, just enough to drag his balls over his no longer smug face, the male writhing in his orgasm. “Tell me wolf boy, tell me what you want?”

Kouga moved, onto all fours, his ass up in the air. He wagged his hips in offer, his tail up and curled. “Please fuck me, I need you inside me!” His manhole was positively throbbing.

Inuyasha could almost smell it, that all to familiar smell of a bitch in heat. The smell was coming off Kouga in waves, his demon blood seeking to be claimed, his ass begging to be filled.

He settled behind him, sliding his cock between tan cheeks. “You've been a cocky bastard since we first met, I don't think you deserve my cock.” he says and playfully slaps his ass.

“No! Please!” he moans, bucking back against Inuyasha. “I'll do anything please give me your cock Inuyasha-sama!”

“Now you are sounding like a proper bitch.” To reward him he pressed the tip of his cock to his pulsing hole. “You will do whatever I say, when I say suck it you suck my dick like a pro, when I say lick you will lick whatever body part and treat it as an honor!” his words engrained into Kouga's brain. “I'll use you as I please and you will enjoy every moment.”

“Yes, I swear, please master give me your cock breed me and make me yours!” Kouga was wound up, cock hard as a rock from all the images pouring into his brain. He panted, trying to push back on the hanyo's cock.

Inuyasha smirked and thrust in. “Fuck yes!” Kouga howled, his climax hitting as Inuyasha penetrated him. As each glorious inch filled his ass, Kouga released a spurt of cum from his cock, painting the grass beneath them in white.

The hanyo grabbed him by the tail and sank balls deep inside him. “Oh yeah you have a grade A ass hole, and it's now all mine.” using his hold to hike his ass up, he proceeded to pound his dick into Kouga wildly.

Kouga moaned and howled in pleasure, the steady smack smack of Inuyasha's pelvis to his ass felt so good. The friction made him drool, his pounding made his cock bounce and bob.

Without any touch to his cock, he came, from the pure anal stimulation. Kouga's inner voice was silenced, surrendering to the lust and pleasure.

Inuyasha didn't stop even as the inner walls clamped around him in orgasm. It was his turn to growl in pleasure. “So tight, so mine, but I'm not so weak take it, take my cock!”

He pounded at Kouga's insides, the friction coursing through his already sensitive body forced orgasm after orgasm. His demon body took the pleasure, the pleasure of submission, it burned through his body, forcing what made him a man out in long thick spurts of semen.

The constant pounding to his sweet spot, kept his cock erect, his seed pouring in a never ending stream. His hole was just as sloppy, Inuyasha's pre had made Kouga nice and slippery. His thrusts sped up, only till his climax was upon him.

“You. Are. Mine!” Inuyasha howled, eyes glowing red as he unleashed a load of semen that even Sesshoumaru would be proud of. He flooded the wolf prince, breeding him fully, till his belly swelled. Inuyasha bit his neck marking the wolf demon forever as his.

Kouga had passed out from the pleasure. When he came to his ass was gaping, cum leaking out and joining the puddle of cum beneath him. “Over here.” he says. Kouga turns and sees Inuyasha's still hard cock. He crawls forward and kneels at Inuyasha's cum covered feet.

He didn't need to be told, he started worshiping them with his mouth, cleaning off the semen. He knew he would be rewarded if he did a good job, and this was how Ginta and Hakkaku found him.

They to would fall prey to the pink tessaiga. Kouga would not be a lone wolf, his pack like him would serve Inuyasha forever.

End


End file.
